parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shenzi White and the Seven Cartoons
ShenziYesCaillouNo's parody of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves (Add poster here) Cast * Snow White - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Prince Florian - Banzai (The Lion King) * The Wicked Queen - Dora (Dora the Explorer) * The Witch - Zomba (The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo) * Doc - Genie (Aladdin) * Grumpy - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Happy - Edmond (Rock-a-Doodle) * Sleepy - Oh (Home) * Bashful - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Sneezy - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Dopey - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * The Magic Mirror - Kibosh (Casper) * Humbert the Huntsman - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) * Prince Florian's Horse - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Raven - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who) * Vultures - Bunnicula, Chester, and Harold (Bunnicula) * Forest Animals - Madagascar Animals Scenes Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 2 - Dora and Kibosh Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 3 - Shenzi meets Banzai ("I'm Wishing/One Song") Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 4 - Dora's Dark Demand Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 5 - In the Woods/Shenzi Runs Away Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 6 - Shenzi's Madagascar Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 7 - Shenzi Discovers a Cottage Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 8 - "Whistle While You Work" Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 9 - Meet the Cartoons ("Heigh Ho") Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 10 - Shenzi Explores Upstairs Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 11 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 12 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 13 - The Cartoons Discover Shenzi Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 14 - Shenzi Meets The Cartoons Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 15 - Supper Not Ready Yet Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 16 - "Bludde-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Cartoons' Washing Song)" Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 17 - Deceived/Dora Disguised Herself Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 18 - "The Cartoons' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 19 - "Someday my Prince will Come" Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 20 - Bedtime in the Cartoons' Cottage Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 21 - Zomba's Evil Plan Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 22 - The Cartoons Leave for Work Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 23 - Shenzi meets Zomba Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 24 - A Race Against Time Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 25 - Shenzi's Death and Funeral Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 26 - True Love's First Kiss/Finale Shenzi White and the Cartoons Part 27 - End Credits Gallery Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi as Snow White Banzai.jpg|Banzai as Prince Florian Dora (Surprise).png|Dora as the Wicked Queen Zomba.png|Zomba as the Witch Genie 1st Film.jpg|Genie as Doc Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde as Grumpy Edmond (Cat).jpg|Edmond as Happy Oh.jpg|Oh as Sleepy Louis.jpg|Louis as Bashful Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star as Sneezy Roger Rabbit in the Roger Rabbit Shorts.jpg|Roger Rabbit as Dopey Kibosh-caspers-haunted-christmas-32.4 thumb.jpg|Kibosh as the Magic Mirror Maurice BATB.jpg|Maurice as Humbert the Huntsman Spirit-spirit-stallion-of-the-cimarron-78.jpg|Spirit as Prince Florian's Horse Vlad Vladikoff.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff as the Raven Bunnicula.jpg|Bunnicula Chester the Cat.jpg|Chester Harold-0.jpg|and Harold as the Vultures Animals save new york.png|Madagascar Animals as Forest Animals Category:Banzai and Shenzi Category:ShenziYesCaillouNo Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow white spoofs Category:Snow White Spoofs Category:Spoofs where Dora is the villain